The present invention relates to rotary mowers and brush cutters (hereinafter collectively referred to as rotary mowers), which run over a ground surface and which have a cutting blade for cutting grass, weeds, brush and the like, and more particularly, to a motorized rotary mower having an automatic engine cut off or blade control.
There are two basic types of rotary mowers: free standing rotary mowers and rotary mower attachment units. Free standing rotary mowers are independent units which include a mower deck, a cutting blade contained within the mower deck, either an electric or a gas engine for driving the cutting blade, and a frame structure including a wheel base allowing the mower deck to be over a ground surface. Rotary mower attachment units are for use with skid steer loaders or other self-powered vehicles. These rotary mower attachment units include a mower deck, a cutting blade contained within the mower deck, a motor for driving the cutting blade, and a mounting plate for mounting the rotary mower attachment to the loader or other vehicle. The motor of the rotary mower attachment units is powered by the energy produced by the serf-powered vehicle to which the unit is attached. For example, rotary mower attachment units for skid steer loaders often include hydraulic motors which are connected to the hydraulic system of the loader.
One of the problems common to all mowers and in particular to rotary mower attachment units is that the cutting blade continues to rotate regardless of the positioning of the mower deck. Some mowers include hand-operated blade cut-off switches which deactivate the entire mower when the operator releases the switch. However, a dangerous and unsafe situation persists with all rotary mowers in that when the mower deck is pivoted or raised off the ground surface for transport or for avoiding objects on the ground surface, the blade is exposed and continues to rotate.